There's No Way
by onetreefan
Summary: Olivia is need of her place in this life once a shocking truth comes to light. Will Elliot save her? Song fic: There's No Way by Alabama


**FOR THE EONESS!!! LET IT BE READ AND ENJOYED!!!**

He held her close to his naked body, reveling in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Olivia smiled and looked up at her lover's face, never wanting to loose sight of his presence or their love. Her fingered played on his strong chest and traveled to his sculpted abdomen. She had to be in heaven for this amazing man to be beside her. "I couldn't survive anything if you weren't beside me," she whispered studying his strong face.

"Yes, you can and you will," he said kissing the crown of her head. 

"There's no way," she whispered in a smile.

"I love you, Liv," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes with complete heart and honesty.

"And I love you, El," Olivia whispered closing her eyes and capturing his lips in a steamy kiss. However, when she opened her eyes, she found herself alone and it broke her heart knowing it was only a dream. 

_ As I lay by your side and hold you tonight,  
I want you to understand,  
This love that I feel is so right and so real,  
And I realize how lucky I am.  
And should you ever wonder if my love is true,  
There's something that I wanna make clear to you._

What can I say about my life? Olivia asked herself as she sat in her living room... alone. Yes, she was a good cop. Yes, she was a woman with many unfulfilled dreams and desires, but then again, isn't everyone? The difference with Olivia Benson and the rest of the women in the world is that she is a product of an alcoholic and a rapist... a mixture guaranteed to have to fate of being unloved.

In her apartment is her gun, locked away, and some old take out in the fridge. She doesn't bother with alcohol, knowing that coming into her precinct with a hang over would guarantee Cragen sending her home without pay. She took a sip of her tea and ran her fingers through her hair. It was nights like tonight that she would have died while undercover. It would have been easier than returning to her lonely life in New York.

Something kept her from drowning herself in alcohol tonight. Something is stopping her from taking her gun and ending it in this moment. One person... the person who could never love her back.

Not her dead father.

Her partner.

_There's no way I could make it without you,  
There's no way that I'd even try,  
If I had to survive, without you in my life,  
I know I wouldn't last a day,  
Oh baby, there's no way._

Yes, her father is dead. She learned that on her most recent case. Her first reason she ever decided to become a New York Police Officer was to catch the man who did this... created her and drove her mother into a bottle and abuse. Now she couldn't even punish him. God had taken him away from her before she could.

Anger filled her heart instead of peace. Tears of peace turned into burdens as the wetness graced her cheeks. There wasn't anything worth living for. The pain inside her heart was more than she could bear. She went to her desk, key in hand, to remove her fate when a vibrating noise interrupted her thoughts.

She moved to her phone, praying it wasn't a case, and was relieved to see **1 NEW TXT** glowing at her. She opened her phone and gasped, while a hopeful tear fell from her tear. Her redeemer had come in four words.

**OPEN YOUR DOOR... EL**

_ It means so much to me, whenever I see,  
That "wanting me look" in your eyes,  
I don't know how I could do without,  
Holding you close every night.  
I've waited so long just to have you to hold,  
And now that I've got you, I'll never let go._

She dropped the key and turned to the big wooden door. She unlocked the four locks separating her from the outside. When she opened it, she found him standing there, tea in his hand and a sad smile. Silent tears fell from her eyes and she made no effort to brush them away. "Liv," he asked her.

He moved to her and held her close, never wanting to let go. "It's okay, baby. It's okay." 

She sobbed into his chest and they eventually found themselves on the couch with the front door closed. He took in her scent and found himself falling deeper for the woman he loved. He would give the world to take her pain away. Her cries became softer and he kissed the crown of her head once more. "Liv," he touched her arm and asked softly, "What do you want from me tonight?" 

"Love me, El," she muffled into his shirt. She looked into her best friend's eyes and touched his strong face softly, "Just love me." 

He watched her eyes change from pain to desire and he lowered his mouth to hers. Her touch sent him on fire and she straddled his lap, praying he would never let her go. 

_ There's no way I could make it without you,  
There's no way that I'd even try,  
If I had to survive, without you in my life,  
I know I wouldn't last a day,  
Oh baby, there's no way._

Slowly, their clothes were removed, as Elliot found himself wanting to bring Olivia to the greatest pleasure she had ever known. As his hot mouth traveled her body, his eyes took in her scars and her imperfections. Yet with the scars, he couldn't believe the magnificent beauty in his grace. His ear rested on her naked breast and he heard her rapid heart beat. He would never forget that sound and he took pride in the fact that he brought her to such a point.

As she laid beneath him, she watched her new lover take every movement with purpose and care. She knew she had never known love like this and was blessed that her Elliot was there to give that to her.

They soon laid naked and in each other's arms. Within each of their souls was magic being filled. Olivia had never felt so desired or as loved as in this moment. She knew she couldn't go the rest of her life without him with her... there's no way.

_I never knew until you, what I was missing,  
Now you say forever, and I find my heart is listening.  
Yes I'm listening._

Elliot mounted above her and took in her sweat covered brow. She was beautiful to him and he kissed her plump lips longingly. "I love you, Liv," Elliot said taking the plunge into her body and into her heart.

She gasped in the feel of him and found her heart in bliss. Never had she imagined a love like this, and now Elliot was showing her the most powerful love she had ever known. With every powerful thrust, her mind went blank. "Forever," she moaned as she clung to his body and she clamped onto his thick member. "I will love you forever." 

He smiled and kissed her forehead and took in the amazement of her eyes dilating as she came beneath him. She screamed in pure ecstasy and he came with her, attempting to have them remain on her couch. He knew their moans and passion-filled screams would alert her neighbors, but he couldn't care less in this moment. He had the love of his life in his arms and he knew he would never let her go. 

_ There's no way I could make it without you,  
There's no way that I'd even try,  
If I had to survive, without you in my life,  
I know I wouldn't last a day,  
Oh baby, there's no way._

Olivia laid in her lover's arms, never wanting to leave the comfort of his embrace. "You saved me tonight, El. You saved me from myself." 

"What do you mean?" he asked kissing down her neck.

"I was tired of being alone. I was tired of being unloved. I couldn't handle it anymore." Tears sprang into her eyes and she hid from him in his chest in shame.

"Liv," he whispered turning her head to meet his gaze. "If you were gone, I couldn't make it. My heart would die and I'd have no reason to live." 

"Your kids..." 

"Would know how much I missed you and needed you. I could barely handle six months without you. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. I'd die." 

Olivia kissed him passionately and let her tongue slip inside his mouth. He gripped her hips tightly and positioned her above him. Only her afghan was covering their bodies this night, but that was okay with them. Their kiss soon ended and she looked into the deep blue eyes she fell in love with eight years ago. "I love you, El," she whispered.

"Ditto," he whispered with a smile.

She laid her head on his chest and slept peacefully, finding her place in this world in his arms.

_Baby, there's just no way._

**Okay, This was a quick breather from Threads, but I promise more is to come of that story soon... **


End file.
